The Perfect Family
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Aaron and Robert are happy together and are being surrogate parents to Aarons sister Liv but what happens when they find out they are about to become parents, could this be the making of Robron?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Robron mpreg fanfiction so please be kind xxx**

Robert was worried. Aaron had been sick three times in the morning and he looked grey in the face and wasn't eating properly. Robert was always worrying about his grease monkey and hoped that there was nothing wrong or more to the point, he wasn't overdoing it with his boxing. Aaron was having a rest on their bed and Robert drank his tea while Liv, who was on her way to school, turned to Robert,

"Is Aaron alright?" She asked, equally as worried as Robert was, Robert shrugged and look worried,

"I don't know but I'm taking Aaron to the doctors if he gets any worse. I hope to god he's not deliberately making himself ill."

Liv looked at Robert and the stairs, hoping that her older brother was ok as she walked out of the door.

Aaron was in the woolpack, the nausea had settled and he was eating nuts and drinking his beer waiting for Adam to arrive, while rolling his eyes at Chrissie who was bragging about a business deal that was going ahead. He didn't even know why he was eating nuts, he didn't even like them, he usually had pork scratchings. As he ate his nuts, Adam walked in with Victoria, who was on kitchen duty,

"Robert says you've been ill." Adam said as he sat down, Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"I'm fine Adam, its probably a bug I picked up." Aaron shot back and Adam sighed as he got a drink in, then suddenly his stomach turned over and he leapt up. "Not again!" he muttered as he threw up into the toilet, leaving Adam dumbfounded, Aaron was never ill.

The nausea started again the next day and Robert wasted no time in calling the doctor despite Aaron insisting that he was ok.

"I'm fine, its just a bug, there's no need to make a fuss!" Aaron snapped as Robert man handled him into the car and drove to the doctors while Paddy and Chas kept on eye on liv.

"This better not be a waste of time!" Aaron mumbled furiously as he lay on the bed while waiting for the doctor to examine him, he was being poked and prodded at every angle and he hated it, he hated the doctors and always avoided it. Robert sighed heavily as he listened to his husbands whinging and complaining but he loved him all the same. Doctor Simpson produced a urine bottle and gave it to Aaron,

"I need you to do me a sample that I will test for a possible infection." She instructed and Aaron headed to the mens toilets, starting to panic as it was clear that something wasn't right.

Once he had done the sample, he headed back to the consultation room and sat with Robert as they waited for the result, Robert held Aarons hand as Doctor Simpson tested the sample. By the look on her face, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Am I ill?" Aaron said in a worried tone of voice, Robert held onto Aaron, fearing the worst then Doctor Simpson took off her glasses and looked at Aaron,

"I have found what is wrong with you and I know it will sound ridiculous but it is the truth. You are pregnant." She announced.

Aarons jaw dropped as did Roberts.

This was one bit of news that they were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was shell-shocked. Pregnant? He couldn't be. He was a man! it was stupid not to mention impossible, there had to be a mistake.

"Are you serious? Me? Pregnant? No way." Aaron said, raising his eyebrows and Robert looked at him.

"Yes Mr Dingle, its true. You are pregnant. Approximately eight weeks. There is no mix up." Dr Simpson said truthfully as she looked at Aaron and Robert, who both looked dumb founded. Then Dr Simpson passed over a leaflet,

"We offer a support group to men who are pregnant. Its on a Thursday at five at the practice. We offer advice and support."

Aaron and Robert looked at the leaflet and then each other, both still in shock.

On the way home, Aaron and Robert didn't speak to each other, still in utter disbelief at the revelation that they were having a baby. A natural baby. Not an adopted one. It seemed like an impossible dream but they were in disbelief and couldn't celebrate at the moment.

What would they say to everyone? They wouldn't believe them or if they did they would be seen as freaks. Aaron felt unsure about the pregnancy.

When they got in the house, Liv was waiting with Chas and Paddy,

"What did the Doctor say?" Chas asked, Aaron shrugged,

"I'm ok I suppose." He replied quietly and Chas looked at him,

"What do you mean?" She asked and Robert blurted out,

"Aaron is pregnant!"

Chas, Paddy and Liv looked shocked and looked at Aaron, as if waiting for him to confirm the news. Aaron swallowed then taking a deep breath, he said,

"Yeah its true. I'm pregnant."

Chas gave him a hug and Paddy looked dumbfounded while Liv said,

"How?"

"Liv, have you not been taught about the birds and the bees?!" Aaron snapped and Liv wished she hadn't spoke. She headed upstairs unable to take it all in while Chas put the kettle on,

"I dunno what I'm gonna say to everyone. They will have a right laugh." Aaron shouted with tears in his eyes, Robert put his head in hands,

"Babe it will be ok. Were having a baby. It doesn't matter what other people think and Liv will come round." Robert said softly and Chas gave Aaron a hug.

But Aaron couldn't get excited and he knew it was only a matter of time before everyone found out.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by and Aaron and Robert were still coming to terms with their upcoming arrival, they were still coming to terms with their news and it was clear that Liv was also in shock as she never believed that Aaron would get pregnant due to him being a pregnant man which to her was an impossible occurrence. She still believed there was a mix up. Maybe someone else was pregnant. She had kept insisting that Aaron returned back to the doctors and get another test which he did and it was confirmed;

Aaron was definitely pregnant.

Aaron lay on the bed and looked at his stomach. There was a baby growing inside him and a new life about to begin. This was a chance to show what a good father he could be. Aaron was still digesting the fact that he was having a baby, it seemed like an impossible dream. He was happy but scared. What if he failed at being a father? And how would other people react to the news? Would he be a laughing stock? Would people laugh? He wasn't sure but right now their opinion didn't matter, he was having Roberts baby and he was happy.

Robert came in and sat on the bed carrying two mugs of tea and passing one to Aaron, Aaron kissed him and sat up taking the tea and sipping,

"Hello Daddy." Robert said fondly and Aaron couldn't help but grin at him as he took another sip.

"Still cant believe that its happening." Aaron managed to say and Robert nodded and sipped his own tea and held Aarons free hand.

"I love you darling and I love our baby you know that right?" Robert said softly as he kissed Aarons forehead. Aaron smiled at him,

"I'm still coming to terms with it to be honest. I don't wanna mess it up. I wanna be the best dad in the world." Aaron said honestly and Liv came upstairs then and walked in,

"You ok Aaron?" She asked and Aaron smiled and nodded. The two siblings had a strong bond and they loved each other dearly and that bond would never break.

A few days later, Aaron decided to go and see Chas in the woolpack and in the process reveal to everyone that he was pregnant. Robert was proud of his beautiful husband and hoped that everyone would feel the same.

As Robert drove the car along the street, he felt that Aaron was slightly uneasy.

"What are you so scared off?" Robert asked as they drove to the Woolpack, Aaron shrugged.

"Well there isn't anything the matter really I'm just coming to terms with the fact that were having a baby. Its something that would never happen. Not Biologically." Aaron responded in a quiet voice. Robert smiled at him,

"I'm just as excited as you are." Robert said softly as they parked outside. Aaron took a deep breath and held Robert's hand as they walked in together.

But as they walked in, all eyes turned onto them and Aaron was stunned. There were looks of disbelief and shock as they carried on up to the bar where Chas and Faith looking at him and smiling, Charity was looking dumbfounded and Cain and Harriet didn't know how to react. Rebecca and Chrissie also looked shocked and began whispering to each other before Ross called out,

"Roll up, Roll up! Pregnant man coming through! 5 pound to stare at!"

Aaron felt humiliated and when Chrissie started to smirk Robert shouted out,

"What the hell are you smirking at, you nasty stuck up cow!"

Rebecca said in Chrissie's defence,

"You have to admit Robert, Aaron being pregnant is the most ridiculous thing we've ever heard. Its like its a freak of nature."

Robert was clenching his fists then Aaron turned on him,

"How did they find out? Have you told anyone?!" He yelled before running to the toilets, Lachlan mumbled,

"Temper Temper." Liv rounded on him then,

"Shut up you! Trust you to spread that around and as for you." She added to Gerry, who looked embarrassed, "In future keep your trap shut!"

Liv walked over to Robert,

"I'm so sorry, it slipped out, I made Gerry promise not to say anything." She said to Robert who said calmly,

"Its ok Liv, Ill go and talk to Aaron." He walked into the men's toilets where Aaron was leaning against the sink tears streaming down his face,

"They all think I'm a freak." He cried into Roberts chest.

"No they don't. Their just shocked that's all, its not something you hear off every day." Aaron wiped his eyes as they walked out together, everyone was silent as they came out, with Chas and Faith smiling sympathetically and Paddy glaring at the Whites.

"A man being pregnant? Whatever next. A monkey walking and talking like a human?" Ross remarked and Pete nodded. Then a voice called out,

"Aarons not a freak." It was Moira, Adam was standing behind her nodding in agreement. She walked up to the bar and looked at everyone,

"Does it matter that he's having a baby? It might be the thing he needs that will strengthen the love he has for Robert and this will be the making of them, what does it matter if he is pregnant? Miracles happen every single day and this is a miracle not a freak of nature. So be more accepting of it and accept the fact that a baby is coming and its parents are two men." She said fiercely and everyone began nodding in agreement as Adam put his hand on Aarons shoulder and Victoria gave him a hug.

Aaron smiled as he hugged Moira and he and Robert left the woolpack together, looking forward more than ever to their babies arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

More weeks past and Aarons was almost in his second trimester, it had been a rocky road as his morning sickness had started again and this was no fun for neither Aaron nor Robert. Liv also often complained that Aaron stunk out the bathroom which caused Aaron to recoil in embarrassment.

Finally the morning sickness subsided and Aaron returned to working with Adam, occasionally he and Robert would have moments of fun in the porta cabins like old times as Aaron remembered so fondly. Aaron grinned as Adam grinned at him,

"Gonna have a cheeky half hour later? Don't think I don't know what happens in the porta cabins."

Aaron raised his eyebrows as he passed him a cup mug of tea before helping clear away the scrap surrounding them.

"Hey Daddy or Mummy should I say?" It was Ross who was followed by Pete, the two brothers came over to Aaron who wanted to hide away,

"Look just leave it yeah?" He said in an annoyed tone of voice and Ross grinned,

"oh dear are the hormones kicking in already? Or is it just you in general? Kicking off like a child throwing its toys out of the pram? How you gonna cope with a new baby?" He asked, trying to wind Aaron up further. Aaron felt his fist clenching, what if he couldn't cope with the new baby? What if its constant cries for attention make him so angry that he took out his frustrations out on the infant? The thought was unbearable.

Suddenly, he felt a twinge in his stomach and doubled over causing Adam to run over and rub his back,

"Aaron what is it?" He asked trying to offer comfort and Aaron shook his head,

"My stomach! its hurting!" he shouted through the pain and Adam took him towards his car, scowling at Ross as he did, Ross realised that he had gone too far,

"You happy now?" Pete hissed at him as the brothers watched the car leave the scrapyard.

Robert was working on some paperwork in the woolpack when Adam rushed in,

"Robert you need to get to the hospital. Aarons in a bad way!" He shouted and Chas and Paddy immediately joined Robert as they raced to the hospital, fearing the absolute worst.

When they arrived at the hospital, Liv was already there, having bunked off school to be with her brother. Robert kissed Aarons forehead and held his hand as a tearful Aaron said,

"The baby is gone, I know it is."

Robert kissed his hand, tears falling as the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr Dingle. I have your results." He said and everyone braced themselves for the news.

"Remarkably, your baby is fine. Stress may have contributed to the pain in the abdomen but your baby is absolutely fine and I can reveal what you are having if you want." He added with a smile and Aaron and Robert nodded then the Doctor added fondly,

"Your to have a baby girl."

Chas and Paddy hugged each other, Liv looked proudly at her brother who was carrying her soon to be niece and Aaron cried with happiness as did Robert as they embraced each other.

Aaron put his hand to his stomach and smiled at it.

"Don't worry sweetheart. When you arrive Ill be the best parent that you could ever hope to have." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

As Aarons pregnancy progressed, the morning sickness subsided and as his stomach became rounder and heavier he felt the realisation of parenthood getting closer and closer. He also occasionally felt paranoid about he looked and he knew that Ross took the mic out of him when his back was turned but he wasn't bothered about him.

Aaron was looking outside the window and could see Adam and Robert talking with Victoria standing behind him. Aaron raised his eyebrows, he always believed that Robert and Adam hated each other but they seemed to be having a friendly chat. Aaron shrugged it off and headed downstairs and made himself a coffee and could see that Paddy and Chas had been sending him constant text messages and he laughed to himself. Bless their cotton socks, being all concerned about him. He sat at the table and drank his coffee when Robert came in,

"Should you be drinking coffee?" he asked and Aaron smiled,

"Caffeine wont harm the baby Robert, the midwife said that at our last antenatal." Aaron reminded him and Robert nodded as if he remembered before he kissed Aaron on the head and sat down with him.

"I saw you with Adam this morning. What were you talking about?" He asked as he drank his coffee and Robert grinned,

"Ah that's for me to know and you to find out." He said cheekily and Aaron looked at him.

"No funny business whatever you do." He said in a low voice and Robert grinned again and kissed him, knowing that Aaron would love what he had planned for him.

A week passed and Aaron and Robert had an antenatal appointment at the doctors surgery with the midwife. The Midwife, a friendly woman with dark blonde hair and a large waistline, smiled at them as they came through the door,

"Hello Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden take a seat." She said as they sat down.

Throughout the consultation, Aaron kept a firm grip on Roberts hand as the midwife discussed the caesarean section and Robert knew that Aaron was nervous about the idea of the procedure and as they headed back to the car, Robert spoke,

"There's no need to be nervous about the birth, Ill be with you every step of the way you know that." Aaron looked at Robert and smiled at little as they drove away but Robert wasn't driving home, he was driving to the woolpack.

"Why we coming here?" he asked and Robert grinned to himself as he parked outside the woolpack. He took him by the hand and headed inside with him.

Inside the woolpack was decorated in gold and silver decorations with people popping party poppers as Aaron walked through the door, music was playing in the background and Aaron was looking at everyone and Robert in utter amazement,

"Oh Robert this is amazing!" He exclaimed then he saw Robert was on his knee.

"Aaron Dingle, my little grease monkey, will you marry me?" he said softly and Aaron looked at him with tears in his eyes and said softly,

"Yeah." He said and as everyone cheered, Aaron kissed Robert long and hard as wolf whistles echoed across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The engagement had lifted Aarons spirits tremendously, especially when his pregnancy progressed further and the back ache and the hormonal mood swings kicked in. Nowadays Aaron was prone to anger and then tears and then laughter for no apparent reason, this often caused Liv, Chas and Paddy to take the mickey out of him which annoyed him but most of the time he did see the funny side.

As Robert and Aaron planned the wedding, they had no idea that their family and friends had other ideas about the big day. They had married before but the wedding had been interrupted by the arrest of Aaron's grandmother Faith so they had made up their own vows in the garage but Robert wanted to make it official especially with a new arrival on the way.

"How about a Las Vegas wedding?" Robert joked as they sorted out the invites, Aaron raised his eyebrows and looked at Robert then laughed,

"I cant travel like this Robert. Mum mentioned getting married in Paris."

Robert laughed then stopped when he saw the dark glare that came from Aarons face. They continued the invites,

"Do you think Victoria will have Adam as her plus one?" Aaron asked, Robert looked at him and nodded,

"Obviously. Is he gonna be the best man?" He asked Aaron

"Yeah off course. Best mate he is." He said and Robert continued finishing off the invites. Then Aaron suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, Robert looked at him,

"Aaron what is it?" He asked and Aaron stood up,

"Its my back, its playing up again." Aaron mumbled as he walked towards the stairs. Robert followed him causing Aaron to snap,

"Robert I don't need you following me! I can go up the stairs on my own!"

Robert watched him go, hoping that the pregnancy would soon be over. He hated seeing Aaron going through so much discomfort.

The next few days were very busy indeed with everyone organising the wedding behind Robert and Aarons back. They remained oblivious to the plans and kept organising, they planned to marry after the baby arrived and then they would be a proper family.

One afternoon, Robert and Aaron took a walk across the moors admiring the scenery in the summer sunshine when Adam ran over to them,

"Guys head to the church quickly! There's been an incident!" He shouted and Robert helped Aaron along the moors and into the car to the church, failing to see the décor outside. Robert helped Aaron into the church, wondering what was going on.

The church was covered in multi coloured decorations to represent the fact that it was an LBGT wedding. A banner above them read

LOVE IS LOVE

Aarons mouth hung open as he saw it all and then he saw that everyone was dressed in colourful formal wear and Aaron was overwhelmed over the support of the community. Robert grinned at him,

"Do you like it? You better get dressed though, Harriet's got a funeral in an hour." Adam remarked cheerfully, Robert drove himself and Aaron to the woolpack where Diane had their suits laid out on her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Robert and Aaron were in the church saying their wedding vows in front of a crowd of emotional bystanders and as they finished, Harriet addressed the crowd,

"Love is a precious thing. We should cherish it and worship it. It is a thing that we all carry with us, and it doesn't matter who we love. Whether it is a woman or a man or both, Love is love and that's all there is to it."

As Robert and Aaron kissed, signalling that they were finally married, everyone cheered and they smiled at each other then Aaron doubled up in pain,

"Aaron you ok?" Robert asked, Chas rushed over and then Robert saw that there was a puddle of water, Aaron looked at him,

"The Baby is coming Robert." He said to him and Robert looked dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey xxx**

 **Sorry I've not been on My personal life has been hectic these past few months but I'm back to conclude this beautiful story with the arrival of baby Robron xxx**

Aaron was in Agony now, the pain was passing through his body like nothing he had ever experienced before. Robert didn't know what to do now, he knew that Aaron needed urgent medical attention. Charity called an ambulance while Adam and Moira helped Aaron control his breathing. Victoria rushed over to Robert and held his hand,

"Keep calm ok. "

"Why are you telling him to keep calm for? ! My son is having a baby! " Chas shouted as Paddy headed outside to keep an eye on the ambulance. Aaron was terrified now and feared that something was gonna go horribly wrong, he began to cry out,

"Robert I'm scared. "

Robert rubbed his back and kissed his forehead,

"Don't be scared babe its gonna be ok. " he said softly as Paddy came in to say that the ambulance had arrived and while Robert helped Aaron into the ambulance Everyone started gossiping and wondering what was gonna happen.

Once at the hospital, Robert waited nervously as Aaron was sent in for a Ceasarion section, He had wanted to go in but Aaron insisted that he remain outside. Roberts fears began to mount up and Victoria noticed this and held his hand,

"Aaron is a fighter Rob. He will pull through this and you will have a beautiful baby at the end of it all. It might seem scary at first but once the baby is here it will all be over. "

Robert nodded unable to speak as his throat was dry. Adam got him a drink from the vending machine while the rest of the dingles sat with him waiting for news.

Finally at Nine o clock, the doctor came out, dressed in his white coat and taking off his mask,

"Mr dingle has delivered a healthy little girl."

The Dingles cheered loudly and the doctor smiled while Robert cried tears of joy, Victoria gave him a hug and Chas cried in Paddy's arms. Just as they was about to go in, a midwife came out pushing a hospital crib containing a small infant with tufty blonde hair and wrapped up in a pink blanket, Robert guessed correctly that this was his daughter.

His and Aarons daughter.

He walked over to her and smiled at her. She was perfect and was going to take after him but when she opened her eyes Robert could see that she had Aarons eyes. He stroked her tiny arms and fat little wrists,

"Hello darling. " he whispered with paternal pride and everyone came over to look at the baby, feeling the same feelings that Robert did.

An hour later Aaron awoke from his short sleep feeling sore from the earlier operation and looked at Robert who was sitting beside him cradling their newborn daughter. Aaron smiled,

"Is she ok? " he asked in a tired tone of voice and Robert said softly,

"She's fine Aaron. She's perfect. Your perfect. We have the perfect family. "

Aaron nodded in agreement and tried to sit up but was still in a lot of pain. Robert then spoke again,

"I've picked a name for her and its a special name. "

Aaron looked at him,

"Really? What is it? Better not be a daft name like Easter. " he joked wincing in pain and Robert grinned,

"Her name is Patricia Chastity Dingle Sugden. " He announced and Aaron looked at him for a few moments before smiling,

"Name her after both of our mums? Off course. Its only appropriate. You never knew your mum and I've never been so close to My mum even though there was a time when I absolutely hated her cause my dad manipulated me into thinking she didn't want me. I'm gonna be a better father than what he was. Patricia is so precious to me. "

Robert smiled at his husband and daughter and brought baby Patricia over to Aaron, lying her on his chest and watching as Aaron kissed her head and smiled before holding Roberts hand and kissing it.

Liv came in then with a bunch of flowers and seeing her little niece her heart leapt for joy. She was happy for Robert and Aaron and this was the beginning of the happy times that would surely follow.

They couldn't wait for parenthood now and they would stick together.

The End xxxx


End file.
